yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Braunau am Inn
Braunau am Inn, Yukarı Avusturya'da, Almanya sınırına yakın bir kasabadır. Adolf Hitler'in doğum yeri olarak tanınmıştır. Tarih 1120 yılında Braunau şehri Prounaw namına ilk olarak bir belgede anıldı. 1816'dan beri, Braunau am Inn Aşağı Avusturya eyalete aittir. Siyaset Belediye başkanı * Gerhard Skiba (SPÖ) Belediye intihabatı 2003 yılında (37 koltuk) * Avusturya Sosyal Demokrat Partisi 25 * Avusturya Halk Partisi 7 * Yeşiller 5 * Avusturya Özgürlük Partisi 4 2009 yılında (37 koltuk) * Avusturya Sosyal Demokrat Partisi 16 * Avusturya Özgürlük Partisi 7 * Avusturya Halk Partisi 6 * Yeşiller 6 * Avusturya'nın İstikbali için İttifak 2 Resimler Image:Braunau am Inn Stadtplatz.jpg Image:Braunau am Inn Rathaus.jpg Kategori:Yukarı Avusturya'nın şehirleri Kategori:Adolf Hitler Kategori:48° K Kategori:13° D af:Braunau am Inn ar:براوناو آم إن bar:Braunau am Inn bg:Браунау на Ин bs:Braunau am Inn (grad) ca:Braunau am Inn cs:Braunau am Inn cy:Braunau am Inn da:Braunau am Inn de:Braunau am Inn en:Braunau am Inn eo:Braunau am Inn es:Braunau am Inn et:Braunau Inni ääres eu:Braunau am Inn fi:Braunau am Inn fr:Braunau am Inn gl:Braunau am Inn he:בראונאו אם אין hr:Braunau na Innu hu:Braunau am Inn id:Braunau am Inn is:Braunau am Inn it:Braunau am Inn ja:ブラウナウ・アム・イン kk:Инндегі Браунау ko:브라우나우암인 ksh:Braunau la:Braunavia lt:Braunau prie Ino lv:Braunava pie Innas mk:Браунау на Ин nl:Braunau am Inn (stad) nn:Braunau am Inn no:Braunau am Inn pl:Braunau am Inn pt:Braunau am Inn ro:Braunau am Inn ru:Браунау-на-Инне sh:Braunau am Inn simple:Braunau am Inn sk:Braunau am Inn sr:Браунау на Ину sv:Braunau am Inn uk:Браунау-на-Інні vec:Braunau am Inn vi:Braunau am Inn vo:Braunau am Inn war:Braunau am Inn zh:因河畔布劳瑙 zh-min-nan:Braunau am Inn Braunau am Inn ( ) is a city in the Innviertel region of Upper Austria (Oberösterreich), the north-western state of Austria. It lies about 90 km west of Linz and about 60 km north of Salzburg, on the border with the German state of Bavaria. The population in 2001 was 16,372. A port of entry, it is connected by bridges over the Inn River with its Bavarian counterpart, Simbach am Inn. It is well-known as the birthplace of Adolf Hitler. History The town was first mentioned around 810 and received the city statute in 1260, which makes it one of the oldest cities in Austria. It became a fortress city and important trading route junction, dealing with the salt trade and with ship traffic on the River Inn. Throughout its history it changed hands four times. It was Bavarian until 1779 and became an Austrian town under the terms of the treaty of Teschen, which settled the War of the Bavarian Succession. As a major Bavarian city, the town played an outstanding role in the Bavarian uprising against the Austrian occupation during the War of the Spanish Succession, when it hosted the Braunau Parliament, a provisional Bavarian Parliament in 1705 headed by Georg Sebastian Plinganser born 1680 in Pfarrkirchen; and died 7 May 1738 in Augsburg. Under the terms of the treaty of Pressburg, Braunau became Bavarian again in 1809. In 1816, during reorganization of Europe after the Napoleonic Wars, Bavaria ceded the town to Austria and was compensated by the gain of Aschaffenburg. Braunau has been an Austrian city ever since. Braunau has a remarkable 15th-century church with a 99m-high spire, the third highest in Austria. Its patron saint is St. Stephen. The remains of a castle house a museum and parts of the former town walls can still be seen. Another museum is housed in refurbished 18th century public baths. Adolf Hitler was born in Braunau am Inn on 20 April 1889. He and his family left Braunau and moved to Linz in 1894. In 1989 the new mayor Gerhard Skiba took the initiative and placed a memorial stone commemorating the victims of World War II in front of the building in which Hitler was born. The stone is made of granite from the Mauthausen concentration camp. It states, Für Frieden, Freiheit und Demokratie. Nie wieder Faschismus. Millionen Tote mahnen, or "For peace, freedom and democracy; millions of dead urge: never again fascism." It is often vandalized by members of neo-Nazi groups. , where Adolf Hitler was born is a memorial stone reminding future generations to remember the past. The inscription reads: "For peace freedom / and democracy / never again fascism / millions of dead remind us" The stone is from the quarry at the Mauthausen concentration camp.]] In 1938, Ranshofen, which at that time had one of Austria's largest aluminum plants, was annexed to Braunau. Books containing multiple photos of Braunau in 1945: Valhalla Finale, 350 pp, Dorfmeister, Tittling, 2009, (hardcover) ISBN: 3-9810084-7-2. and Ragnarök, 464 pp, Dorfmeister, Tittling, 2010, (hardcover) ISBN: 3-9810084-8-0 In 1948 Braunau had a population of 11,744. Braunau has a full range of industries including electronics, metal (AMAG), woodworking, and glass. The town also has the largest aluminium works in Austria. After two successful seasons, the local football team, SV Braunau, reached the Austrian 1st Division before suddenly going bankrupt in 2000. The team was refounded as FC Braunau. External links * Official website of Braunau Category:Cities and towns in Upper Austria Category:History of Bavaria Category:Adolf Hitler Category:Braunau am Inn af:Braunau am Inn ar:براوناو آم إن zh-min-nan:Braunau am Inn bar:Braunau am Inn bs:Braunau am Inn (grad) bg:Браунау на Ин ca:Braunau am Inn cs:Braunau am Inn cy:Braunau am Inn da:Braunau am Inn de:Braunau am Inn et:Braunau Inni ääres es:Braunau am Inn eo:Braunau am Inn eu:Braunau am Inn fr:Braunau am Inn gl:Braunau am Inn ko:브라우나우암인 hr:Braunau na Innu id:Braunau am Inn is:Braunau am Inn it:Braunau am Inn he:בראונאו אם אין kk:Инндегі Браунау la:Braunavia lv:Braunava pie Innas lt:Braunau prie Ino hu:Braunau am Inn mk:Браунау на Ин nl:Braunau am Inn (stad) ja:ブラウナウ・アム・イン no:Braunau am Inn nn:Braunau am Inn pl:Braunau am Inn pt:Braunau am Inn ksh:Braunau ro:Braunau am Inn ru:Браунау-на-Инне simple:Braunau am Inn sk:Braunau am Inn sr:Браунау на Ину sh:Braunau am Inn fi:Braunau am Inn sv:Braunau am Inn tr:Braunau am Inn uk:Браунау-на-Інні vec:Braunau am Inn vi:Braunau am Inn vo:Braunau am Inn war:Braunau am Inn zh:因河畔布劳瑙